


The World Will Keep Turning

by CopaceticBrainBox



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Comfort, Crying Castiel, Death, Dying Dean, Human Castiel, M/M, dying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-26
Updated: 2015-09-26
Packaged: 2018-04-23 10:58:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4874158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CopaceticBrainBox/pseuds/CopaceticBrainBox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No. No it didn’t get to end like this. This wasn’t their end. Dean wasn’t going to die in Castiel’s arms. He wouldn’t bleed out, the knife wound couldn’t be that deep. Dean was shaking in his arms, eyes locked onto his. He reached out feebly, pawing at Cas’s chest. Castiel was frozen. He took Dean’s hand shakily, he couldn’t see, his vision was blurring. Blood was leaking out of Dean’s mouth. No it wouldn’t happen this way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The World Will Keep Turning

No. No it didn’t get to end like this. This wasn’t their end. Dean wasn’t going to die in Castiel’s arms. He wouldn’t bleed out, the knife wound couldn’t be that deep. Dean was shaking in his arms, eyes locked onto his. He reached out feebly, pawing at Cas’s chest. Castiel was frozen. He took Dean’s hand shakily, he couldn’t see, his vision was blurring. Blood was leaking out of Dean’s mouth. No it wouldn’t happen this way. 

Not when Castiel couldn’t heal him anymore. He was nothing but human. That wasn’t fair. Castiel was ancient, he was timeless and once he was powerful. He wasn’t going to lose his human. He couldn’t, it wasn’t possible. Dean wouldn’t abandon him. Castiel clutched at him, holding him closer to his chest. Dean leaned in, resting a sweaty forehead against his neck. Castiel could feel each ragged breath against his skin. 

“C-Cas?” Dean choked out, he sounded so weak. It made Castiel’s blood run cold. 

“It’s okay, Dean. I’m here. It’s going to be okay. You’re going to be fine.”

“No,” Dean breathed out shakily, “I’m not.” He sounded calm. 

“Yes, you are,” Cas said, his voice came out cracked, panicked. “You’re going to be fine. It’s not that bad. You’ll be okay.” He stroked Dean’s hair, his hand was shaking.

Dean coughed, more blood spilling from his mouth and his shaking became even more violent. “Cas, it’s gonna be okay, buddy.” He paused to catch his breath. “It might… take a… while… but you’ll be okay.” He had to stop every few words now to catch his breath.

“No, Dean,” Cas’s voice cracked again and tears were sliding down his cheeks. “You can’t.” He clung to him tighter. “You’re not going to leave me. You can’t, okay? You can’t leave me. Please, Dean, please don’t leave.” He held his sobs back through gritted teeth, Dean used the little strength he had left to press his palm to Cas’s heart. 

“Ya know… that thing… you said about… soulmates gettin’ in… each other’s heaven? Think our… ‘profound bond’... will get us… a pass… to see each other… upstairs?”

Cas couldn’t hold back the sob that wracked through his body. “Dean you are my soulmate.” He stroked Dean’s cheek with his thumb, burying his face in Dean’s hair. 

Dean laughed feebly against Cas’s throat. “Yeah… love you… too, Cas.”

Cas pressed a kiss into his matted hair, squeezing his eyes shut. Dean’s ragged breaths stopped coming and Castiel felt his heart break.


End file.
